


Амброзия

by cantadora_09



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Geth, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: Что произойдет, если Агата окажется в замке Дракулы? Чем она будет там заниматься и как на это отреагирует сам граф?История о том, что могло бы произойти, если бы Дракула не отправился в монастырь. А еще – о том, что дороги всегда ведут туда, куда должны вести, даже если тот, кто идет по ним, об этом не знает.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Амброзия

**Ах, если бы судьбе преобразиться так,**

**Чтоб он подняться мог ко мне,**

**Или чтоб я могла к нему спуститься.**

**Лопе де Вега**

  
  


– Привезли?

– Да, господин граф.

– Покажите.

Низкорослый крестьянин наклонился к повозке и, потянувшись к стоящей в ней тяжелой плетеной корзине, откинул крышку. Внутри, тесно прижатые друг к другу, лежали пять бутылок вина, несколько обернутых плотной бумагой кусков сырого мяса и огромная рыба. Осмотрев содержимое корзины, задавший вопрос человек удовлетворенно кивнул и протянул крестьянину небольшой мешочек из плотной ткани.

– За это и еще задаток в счет следующей поставки, – проговорил он.

Крестьянин с поклоном забрал мешочек и спрятал в карман.

– А там у вас что? – взявшись за ручку корзины, спросил человек.

Крестьянин повернулся туда, куда он указывал. Вся правая сторона повозки была накрыта простой толстой тканью. С минуту он колебался, будто не знал, что ответить. Проследив за тем, как его собеседник одной рукой достает из повозки корзину, которую они с приятелем пару часов назад с трудом погрузили туда вдвоем, крестьянин прокашлялся и переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Мертвячка там, ваша светлость, – сказал он нерешительно. Вновь наклонился и откинул ткань. Под ней оказалась очень бледная рыжеволосая женщина средних лет в голубом платье с белым широким воротником.

– Монашка, – сочувственно глядя на женщину, проговорил крестьянин. – Видать, отправилась в лес за ягодами или еще за чем, да и заблудилась. Я думаю так – больная она была, – кивнув на белые щеки женщины, добавил он. – Не рассчитала силы, вот и пропала. – Крестьянин вздохнул. – В город ее везу, может, там кто узнает.

Человек поставил корзину рядом с собой на землю. Некоторое время он, наклонив голову, молча рассматривал незнакомку.

– Где ее покрывало? – спросил он.

– Что, ваша светлость? – не понял крестьянин.

– Если это монахиня, то на ней должны быть чепец и фата, – произнес человек. – Невеста Господня. Разве не так они себя называют?

– Так, – согласился крестьянин. – Может, потеряла в лесу. – Он посмотрел на женщину, хмуря лоб. Мертвая не казалась ни молодой, ни красивой, но ему было ее отчаянно жаль.

– Это было при ней? – низкий голос отвлек крестьянина от невеселых мыслей. Крестьянин вздрогнул и посмотрел на лежащую рядом с телом женщины большую холщовую сумку. Он кивнул.

Человек открыл сумку и заглянул внутрь.

– Интересно, – сказал он со странной улыбкой. Вытянув шею, крестьянин попробовал рассмотреть, что же он там такое увидел. Ничего особенного – какие-то деревяшки.

– Я заберу ее тоже, – сказал человек. Он снова поднял корзину и положил на прежнее место, затем оправил полы своего черного длинного плаща и подошел к козлам. – Повозку получите завтра после захода солнца, – бросил он, сев и берясь за поводья. – Вместе с двойной оплатой, – добавил, повернувшись к крестьянину, ошарашенно наблюдающему за ним.

Крестьянин молча кивнул и отступил на пару шагов.

– Ваша светлость, – рискнул он окликнуть человека, когда повозка уже тронулась. – Но зачем она вам? – Крестьянин прокашлялся. – Она мертвая.

Человек в плаще встряхнул поводья и легко натянул.

– Ошибаетесь. Она жива, – коротко взглянув на крестьянина, сказал он и пустил лошадей вскачь.

***

Агата открыла глаза и несколько минут просто лежала, пытаясь понять, где находится. Вряд ли стоит рассчитывать на райские кущи, язвительно проскрипел внутренний голос. Агата печально вздохнула. Ей следовало сразу понять, что затея отправиться одной через лес до Бистрицы была дурацкой. Глупо было думать, что в ее состоянии ей удастся уйти далеко. Глупо было убегать просто так, не поговорив с матерью-настоятельницей. Еще глупее – срываться с места, разом все бросив, только лишь из-за того, что рассказывали какие-то рыбаки.

Шевельнувшись, она подтянула колени к груди и села, машинально натягивая повыше тяжелое одеяло, которым была укрыта. Опустив глаза, Агата уставилась на него. Одеяло было дорогим и красивым, но главное, – очень теплым. Она выпрямилась и оглянулась вокруг.

Она сидела на большой широкой кровати в комнате, освещенной свечами, обставленной изысканно, но несколько... старомодно. Откинув одеяло, Агата выбралась из постели и, осторожно ступая, сделала несколько шагов по ковру. Ковер был толстым и скрывал под собой, – Агата наклонилась, приглядываясь, – серый каменный пол. Такими же серыми были стены, частично задрапированные старинными гобеленами. На одной из стен красовался щит с грубо высеченным на нем гербом.

Что это за место, подойдя к щиту и проведя ладонью по холодному металлу, подумала Агата. Похоже на средневековый замок. Она вновь оглянулась и прошагала к окну. За портьерой оказалось идеально чистое стекло, покрытое царапинами. Окно располагалось высоко над землей и выходило... Агата распахнула створку и высунулась. Выходило, вероятно, во внутренний двор.

Все это очень странно, подумала она, закрыв окно и возвращаясь к кровати. Босые ноги замерзли, и Агата поспешила сунуть их в туфли. Взгляд ее снова метнулся к щиту. Герб на нем казался знакомым. Но это не может быть... Неожиданная догадка заставила ее резко подняться. Подойдя к располагавшемуся у стены со щитом большому письменному столу, она осмотрела его в поисках подтверждений своей безумной идеи. Но не нашла ничего – кроме стопки чистой бумаги, нескольких книг на латыни и принадлежностей для письма. Над всем этим возвышался потемневший от времени канделябр с озарявшими поверхность стола пятью свечами. Агата вновь подняла глаза. Герб со щита взирал на нее с молчаливым достоинством.

Взяв со стола канделябр, Агата постояла немного на месте, затем прошагала к двери и, открыв ее, выглянула в коридор.

Он был абсолютно пуст и выглядел еще более древним, чем комната.

Закрыв дверь за собой, Агата двинулась по коридору вперед.

***

Она так долго спускалась по лестнице, что это стало неприятно напоминать недавнее блуждание по лесу. Массивный канделябр оттягивал руку. Когда каменные, местами заросшие мхом ступени закончились, Агата вздохнула с облегчением. Сделав еще несколько осторожных шагов, она остановилась у входа в большой зал.

Первым, что бросилось ей в глаза, был длинный каменный стол, выглядевший как-то особенно э-м-м... торжественно в свете висящих под потолком люстр. Агата оглянулась на лестницу, чье подножие украшали круглые большие светильники, – пылавший в них огонь освещал весь холл. У хозяина этого замка явно проблемы с чувством меры, вновь поворачиваясь к столу, подумала Агата.

Во главе стола сидел мужчина лет сорока – сорока пяти и делал пометки в каких-то бумагах, разложенных перед ним. При появлении Агаты он поднял голову и улыбнулся. Улыбка была нарочито любезной и ни капли не приветливой.

– Вижу, вы пришли в себя... сестра, – под высоким потолком голос мужчины казался более звонким и гулким, чем он, вероятно, был. – Входите, разделите со мной трапезу.

Агата проигнорировала приглашающий жест. Перехватив канделябр поудобней, она прошла вдоль стола и опустилась на один из стульев на безопасном расстоянии от мужчины. Насколько в ее положении можно было говорить о безопасности.

– Вы – граф Дракула, – спокойно сказала она.

– Рад познакомиться, – мужчина наклонил голову. – Буду ли я удостоен чести узнать ваше имя, сестра?

– Агата ван Хельсинг, – Агата оперлась о спинку стула.

Окинув помещение быстрым взглядом, она убедилась, что кроме нее и графа в нем никого нет. Позади Дракулы располагался камин, в котором также пылало пламя. Зачем ему камин, подумала Агата. Он же вампир.

– Как я здесь оказалась? – спросила она у графа, отложившего бумаги в сторону и продолжавшего рассматривать ее все с тем же с выражением подчеркнутой любезности. – И почему я вообще здесь?

Он высокий, отметила она машинально. В книгах, которые Агата читала, имелось не так уж много описаний Дракулы, а те, что были, напоминали скорее страшные сказки или истеричные вопли перепуганных неуравновешенных детей. В одном из трактатов говорилось, что у графа сросшиеся брови, красные глаза, а в центре лба – рог.

– Так много вопросов, а ужин не тронут, – невозмутимо ответил Дракула. – Не люблю обсуждать дела на пустой желудок, – его длинные пальцы обхватили ножку стоящего рядом с ним на столе бокала. На безымянном пальце Агата заметила перстень, – с тем же гербом, что и на щите. Дракон в короне, свернувшийся в кольцо.

Что ж, следовало признать, что во внешности графа, как и во всем его облике, не было ничего странного или сверхъестественного. Просто очень крупный мужчина, явно сильный и тренированный – Агате не так уж часто случалось видеть солдат или военачальников, но она подозревала, что у обычных людей не бывает подобного хладнокровно-уверенного разворота плеч.

А еще он был бледным. Не как пергамент, мел или что там еще любили упоминать те же экзальтированные авторы, – скорее, как человек, проведший много времени в темном помещении или просто живущий в не баловавшей его солнцем стране. На красивом лице выделялись глаза, – темные, глубокие, острые, – и насмешливо изогнутые алые губы. Неестественно алые, отметила Агата. Она бросила взгляд на бокал. Так вот, значит, что в нем.

– А я – угощение? – уточнила она. – Но в таком случае, где же ваш деловой партнер?

Дракула улыбнулся. Невозможно было понять, выражает его улыбка одобрение или снисходительное любопытство.

– Я не привык предлагать гостям блюда, в чьем вкусе и качестве не уверен, – сказал он. – Это невежливо, не находите?

Агата ничего не ответила. Молча она смотрела на то, как он делает длинный глоток и, облизнув губы, возвращает бокал на место.

Агата отвернулась и посмотрела на толстую медную ножку канделябра. Осознав, что все еще крепко сжимает ее, убрала руку и вновь взглянула на Дракулу. Тот сидел, сложив ладони на столе перед собой, и выглядел, как довольный хозяин, который счастлив будет услужить гостю. Опустив глаза, Агата уставилась на стоящую перед ней тарелку. В идеально чистой поверхности отражалось пламя свечей и ее собственный испуганный профиль.

Вздохнув, Агата оторвала от него взгляд и, потянувшись к ближайшему к ней блюду с едой, подняла крышку. В продолжавшейся полной тишине она положила себе на тарелку кусок холодной свинины и взялась за вилку.

Мясо оказалось превосходным.

Несколько минут она безмолвно ела, а граф вновь принялся листать бумаги, лениво потягивая из бокала кровь.

Когда с ужином было покончено, молчать дольше стало невозможно.

– Кто привез меня сюда? – спросила Агата, отложив приборы и демонстративно не прикоснувшись к напиткам.

– Я, – спокойно ответил граф. Он аккуратно закрыл лежавший перед ним документ и посмотрел на нее.

– Вы обнаружили меня в лесу? – уточнила она. – Если судить по тому, что сказано о вас в книгах, вы могли. Вы охотились? 

– Вы читали обо мне, сестра Агата?

Приоткрывшиеся в усмешке губы были все еще алыми, и он, несомненно, об этом знал.

– Вас удивляет то, что о вас написаны книги, или то, что женщина умеет читать? – Агата сама не знала, чего в ее словах было больше – вызова или желания заглушить собственный страх.

Дракула рассмеялся.

– Ни то ни другое. Первое очевидно, что до второго... – Он слегка наклонился и улыбнулся ей. – Сестра Агата ван Хельсинг, я живу в этом мире чуть более четырех сотен лет. За это время представления о том, что может и чего не может женщина, успели несколько раз поменяться, – как и все остальное, впрочем. Так что я привык не доверяться поверхностным теориям и расхожим идеям.

– Условие выживания, – кивнула Агата. – Но если вы охотились, почему не съели меня прямо там? 

Дракула развел руками.

– Хотел растянуть удовольствие?

Она покачала головой.

– Вряд ли. Вы же не пробовали, – Агата сдержала желание передернуть плечами. – Скорее вам нужно было пополнить запасы. Если вы их вообще делаете. – Легенды, – заметив в глазах у графа огонек интереса, продолжила она медленно, – легенды о вас сложны и запутанны. Из них не так уж легко понять, что вы можете и чего не можете. – Она нахмурилась. – Правду сказать, мне кажется, большая часть из них – полная чушь. Но некоторые моменты весьма любопытны. Особенно в том, что касается… – Агата запнулась. – Касается вашего отношения к пище.

Граф вопросительно поднял бровь.

– Скажем, в книгах говорится о том, – отодвинув опустевшую тарелку, Агата оперлась о стол руками, переплетя пальцы, – что вы образованны, изысканны и умны. Лучший среди вампиров, – она скептически хмыкнула. – Но главное, – вы _разборчивы_. Не понимаю, что это значит?

Дракула выглядел так, словно представления не имеет, о чем речь. Агата напрягла память.

– Допустим, что книги попросту неточны или их авторы приукрашивают, – вслух размышляла она. – Но есть ведь еще и слухи. Вы знаете, в Бистрице их ходит немало. Ну, и не только в Бистрице – и не только среди простого народа. В городе и окрестностях пропадают люди. Очень разные люди.

Граф откинулся на спинку кресла. Теперь он взирал на Агату уже с неприкрытым любопытством.

– И дело не в том, что они разного положения в обществе или достатка, – продолжала Агата. – Дело в другом. Но в чем? – Она вновь нахмурилась, еще глубже погружаясь в раздумья. – Физическая крепость тут явно не на первом месте: даже если забыть обо мне, – она на миг помрачнела, – из тех, кто за шесть месяцев исчез в Бистрице, лишь двое были рослыми и сильными. Зато из остальных пяти, – по описанию, довольно хлипких, – один в его деревне за тонкий нюх был прозван Остроносым, другой был плотником и разбирался лучше всех в породах дерева, а третий... – Агата замолчала, наморщив лоб. – Но все это никак не связано. И потому я думала... – О! – воскликнула она, подняв глаза на Дракулу. – О, ну конечно. То, что объединяет их, – не внешнее и не материальное. Их объединяет их _качество_. – Она уставилась на графа. – Вы что-то берете от них?

Дракула казался почти впечатленным.

– Я всегда говорил, – ты то, что ты ешь, – после недолгой паузы заметил он. – Кровь – это жизни, сестра Агата.

– Слишком туманное объяснение, – Агата сделала нетерпеливый жест. – Вы бы не могли уточнить? – спросила она, и резко умолкла, наткнувшись на его веселый взгляд.

– Мог бы, – Дракула ухмыльнулся. – Но не думаю, что сейчас для этого подходящее время.

Агата сглотнула.

– Если вы что-то берете от жертв, – стараясь сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, сказала она, – и если подобное возможно, то каждая из них имела – или имеет – что-то, что вы хотели получить.

Дракула кивнул.

– Тогда зачем вам я? – промолвила Агата, преодолев желание сорваться с места и убежать. – Вы ничего обо мне не знаете.

Дракула пристально смотрел на нее.

– Вам удалось привлечь мое внимание.

Агата подняла бровь.

– Лежа без сознания в лесу?

– В повозке, – он улыбнулся. – Вы лежали в повозке. Крестьянин, который подобрал вас, сказал мне, что везет вас в Бистрицу в надежде, что вас там опознают, но я думаю, он собирался сбыть вас торговцам мертвецами.

Агата молча втянула воздух.

– Он, впрочем, был довольно деликатен, – продолжил Дракула, как будто не заметив ее реакции. – Оставил вас одетой и не тронул ваши вещи. Не стоит осуждать его, – он усмехнулся. – Вы выглядели и правда не то чтобы свежей и цветущей.

– Да, но зачем вы…

Дракула откинулся на спинку стула.

– Мне показалось это интересным, – протянул он задумчиво. – Монахиня с мешком осиновых кольев. Нечасто встретишь.

Пару мгновений они смотрели друг на друга. В конце концов Агата отвела глаза.

– Вы много общаетесь с монахинями? – осведомилась она.

Граф пожал плечами.

– Если ты видел одну, то считай, что видел их всех. Но вы, несомненно, отличаетесь от них, – сказал он, рассеянно кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, и вдруг наклонился вперед, резко и быстро.

Одной рукой Агата вцепилась в сиденье, метнувшись взглядом к канделябру. Вряд ли тот мог быть серьезным оружием, но это все же лучше, чем ничего.

Однако граф, похоже, не собирался нападать.

– Крестьянин обнаружил вас в западной части леса, – проговорил он. – Вы были вооружены, – Дракула сделал паузу, – но странным образом не запаслись водой и пищей. И я не думаю, что вы планировали ночевать под деревом. Сбились с пути?

Агата опустила взгляд.

– Там есть поворот, и сразу же за ним – дорога. И эта дорога ведет в одну сторону, – закончил граф. – Ведет ко мне.

Разжав онемевшие от напряжения пальцы, Агата поднесла ладони к лицу и с силой провела ими по лбу и щекам.

– Я… – начала она.

– Вы шли сюда, в этот замок, – Дракула не дал ей договорить. – Не отрицайте – для того, чтобы понять это, достаточно проследить ваш маршрут.

Он выпрямился, возвращаясь к прежней спокойной позе. Подняв голову, Агата пару секунд смотрела на его руки, лежащие на столе. Крупные пальцы оканчивались длинными ногтями, твердыми и остро заточенными.

– Я много лет изучаю разные… странные вещи, – сказала она. – Я занималась этим до… еще до того, как попала в монастырь. Но раньше это было в основном в теории. Отрывочные наблюдения за примитивными созданиями – не в счет. А вас я вообще считала легендой.

Дракула взглянул на нее вопросительно.

– Четырехсотлетний граф, который наводит ужас на всю округу, – Агата развела руками. – Типичные крестьянские сказки!

Он ничего не ответил, ожидая продолжения.

– Но неделю назад, – вздохнула Агата, поняв, что избежать объяснений не удастся, – ко мне пришли два человека. Двое рыбаков. Они были до смерти напуганы и уверяли, что море принесло в их сети ходячего мертвеца.

Дракула наклонил голову.

– По их словам, он вел себя как живой человек и постоянно твердил о том, что сбежал от графа, который пытался украсть его душу.

– Джонни. Моя невеста, – медленно улыбнулся Дракула.

Агата подняла на него глаза.

– Невеста? – переспросила она недоверчиво.

Улыбка Дракулы сделалась шире.

– Вам не нравится термин?

Агата тряхнула головой.

– Смотря, что это означает в вашем случае. Подозреваю, что нечто отвратительное.

– Меньше, чем вы думаете, – тихо заметил Дракула. Агата бросила на него быстрый взгляд, но уже в следующую секунду промелькнувшее на его лице выражение печали и сожаления сменилось прежним прохладным любопытством. – Что дальше?

– Я, разумеется, им не поверила, – сказала Агата. – Не сразу, по крайней мере.

– Что убедило вас?

– Детали, – она пожала плечами. – Если вы всю жизнь рыбачите и промышляете продажей улова на местном рынке, вы можете придумать утопленника, который ходит и ведет беседы, но вряд ли он при этом будет англичанином в батистовой рубашке.

Дракула согласно хмыкнул.

– Пожалуй. Так вы отправились к нему. Но почему переменили планы?

Агата устало потерла глаза.

– Вы не поймете.

– Почему?

«Вы слишком долго живете, – захотелось ей сказать. – В подобной жизни нет места для импульсивных поступков и решений».

О, так ли импульсивных?

– Тот человек, которого вы назвали Джонни, – проговорила она медленно, – кстати, как его?..

– Джонатан Харкер.

Агата кивнула.

– Он определенно был вампиром. Поэтому я заинтересовалась им. Но пока я решала, что с этим делать и стоит ли отправляться в Бистрицу, пришло известие о том, что к Харкеру приехала возлюбленная. – Агата сделала паузу и провела ладонью по лбу. – Я подумала… подумала, что она позаботится о нем.

Отняв руку от лица, она посмотрела на Дракулу.

– И именно тогда мне пришло в голову… – Агата вновь замолчала, смешавшись под пристальным взглядом. – Пришло в голову, что если тот человек – вампир, то это означает, что и вы... вы существуете, и вполне возможно, вы действительно тот, кем вас считают.

Дракула не отвечал.

– А если так, – то мне нужнее не он, а вы.

Она опять умолкла, ожидая нового вопроса, но граф не торопился задавать его.

Несколько минут Дракула внимательно разглядывал ее.

– Время позднее, – наконец сказал он, – полагаю, вы устали. Возвращайтесь к себе в комнату. Вы можем закончить завтра наш разговор. – Он встал и потянулся за своими бумагами.

В растерянности Агата наблюдала за тем, как, собрав их и любезно поклонившись, он направляется к выходу из зала.

– Вы так и не объяснили, зачем я здесь, – произнесла Агата ему вслед.

– О, дорогая сестра Агата, – граф развернулся к ней и очаровательно улыбнулся. – А вы уверены, что мне самому это известно?

***

– Я говорил Джонни, что этот замок был задуман как лабиринт.

– Лабиринт, вы уверены? – Агата остановилась на середине лестницы и обернулась.

Минувшим вечером, добравшись до кровати, она упала на нее и до самого утра спала без сновидений. Проснувшись с первыми лучами солнца, она довольно долго лежала, думая о том, что с ней случилось и что ей делать теперь. Ответа не было, и, в общем, Агата сомневалась, что он существует.

Она хотела добраться до замка Дракулы – и добралась. Хотела увидеть графа – увидела. И даже, – она, нахмурившись, привстала и посмотрела на двери в комнату, – пережила успешно эту ночь. Без происшествий. Она ведь помнила бы, если бы?.. Скользнув еще раз взглядом по двери, она воззрилась на ключ, торчащий в замке. Вчера ключа здесь не было. Агата лишь устало фыркнула. Скажите, какое благородство. Как будто у Дракулы нет запасного. Однако несмотря на явно проглядывавший в этом жесте издевательский подтекст, наличие ключа вселяло подобие спокойствия. Он хочет поиграть с тобой, скептически заметил голос разума. Агата не могла не согласиться. Но что ей оставалось?

Выбравшись из постели и приведя себя в порядок, она отправилась бродить по замку. Справедливо рассудив, что Дракула, скорей всего, днем спит, а потому вероятность встретить его минимальна, Агата решила, что это лучшая возможность осмотреться.

За полдня, проведенных в блужданиях по бесконечным коридорам, комнатам и переходам, она успела совершенно выдохнуться и утратить надежду разобраться в них. Она практически отчаялась, когда во время третьего по счету подъема по одной и той же лестнице ее настиг знакомый голос.

– Петрувио – создавший этот замок архитектор, был гением, – стоявший на площадке пролетом выше Дракула спустился и подошел к Агате. – Поверьте, если он хотел, чтобы отсюда было невозможно выбраться, не существовало никакой причины, которая могла бы помешать ему.

– Ну, я не собиралась... выбираться, – переведя дух и окинув долгим взглядом лестницу, заметила Агата. – Я лишь хотела обнаружить во всем этом закономерность. Или хотя бы ее подобие.

Дракула смотрел задумчиво и с любопытством.

– А мне казалось, что как только наступит утро, вы сразу же помчитесь к выходу.

– Не вы ли говорили, что я сюда стремилась?

– Здесь обитают хищники.

– Так вы здесь не один?

Он рассмеялся.

– Теперь один. С... недавних пор. Но и меня достаточно, не думаете?

Агата развернулась и принялась спускаться.

– Я думаю, что если вы меня не съели вчера – и ночью, – то не планируете делать это сразу. А значит, я могу заняться чем-нибудь еще помимо попыток рассчитать, когда вы перекусите мне горло.

Ей вслед донесся негромкий смех.

– Идите прямо и направо, – и выйдете к большому залу, – услышала она. – Советую поторопиться. Обед остынет.

***

– Не лабиринт, – Агата покачала головой и, подтянув к себе большую чашку, отпила не глядя. – Не лабиринт, смотрите, – она взяла один из разбросанных перед ней на столе листов пергамента и указала на чертеж. – Он просто очень сложный. Да, сложный, но вполне логичный, – Агата наклонилась, стараясь получше рассмотреть изображение. – О Боже, и красивый, – сказала, улыбнувшись. – Где вы отыскали это?

Обед был не сказать, чтобы роскошным, но отлично приготовленным и вкусным. Когда Агата почти расправилась с десертом, вновь появился Дракула, неся в руках огромный ворох пергаментов и свитков. На ее недоуменный вопрос он бросил ворох перед ней на стол, сказав, что если ее интересует замок и его устройство, начать ей стоит с этого.

– Не я, а Джонни, – Дракула стоял у ее правого плеча, опершись о стол рукой. – Насколько я понимаю, он искал возможность сбежать – и наконец нашел ее. А я нашел его, когда, наткнувшись на эти самые бумаги, спустился за ним в подвал. – В задумчивости Дракула поднял один из желтых от времени листов и принялся рассматривать его. – Я думал, план утерян. Или – что плана вовсе не было. Но Джонни был умен, упорен и, что важно, был загнан в угол. Он жаждал выбраться, ища везде, куда мог дотянуться, и, видимо, в конце концов добрался... до самого Петрувио.

Агата взглянула на Дракулу непонимающе.

– Портреты Петрувио и его жены на третьем этаже. Чертеж был спрятан в тайнике за одним из них, – пояснил граф.

Она кивнула.

– Так вот как он сбежал... – откинувшись назад на стуле, Агата победоносно посмотрела на Дракулу. – Ваш... как вы его назвали? Ах да, невеста. Он перехитрил вас. Нашел чертеж, расшифровал, – и был таков.

– Он спрыгнул с крыши, – невозмутимо отозвался Дракула. – После того, как его чуть не убила моя... ну, скажем, прежняя невеста, из тех, что я держал в подвале. Не буду утверждать, что ею руководила ревность. Хотя кто знает?

Агата почувствовала, что бледнеет.

– Вы заперли его в подвале с ней вместе? – вновь опустив глаза на чертежи, спросила.

– Он сам туда спустился, – напомнил граф. – Я полагаю, в порыве благородства. Он был таким, мой Джонни. – Он сделал паузу. – Попав сюда, он почему-то думал, что те, кто бродит в темноте по замку, – пленники. Такие же, как он. Хотел освободить их. Ну, знаете, желание помочь томящимся в узилище и все такое.

Некоторое время они молчали.

– Она все еще там? – наконец спросила Агата. – Она и... и... другие?

– Нет, – тихо сказал Дракула. – Их больше нет.

Агата безмолвно кивнула. Несколько минут она сидела, бездумно листая чертежи. В груди щемило. И было холодно.

– Легенды говорят, что большинство вампиров – голодные и дикие, не лучше, чем животные, а может быть, и хуже, – по-прежнему не оборачиваясь и не решаясь посмотреть на графа, произнесла она. – Никто из них не помнит, кем был раньше и не осознает, кто есть сейчас. – Она умолкла ненадолго. – Поэтому, когда мне рассказали о человеке, который по всем приметам кажется вампиром, но при этом не только знает, как его зовут, но жаждет встречи со своей невестой, я просто не поверила.

– Он очень сильный.

– Должно быть, – Агата провела рукой по лбу. – Должно быть, но... неважно. А важно то, что вы были правы. – Она заставила себя сесть прямо и посмотрела на Дракулу. – Хотя до этого я и сама не сознавала насколько. Я шла к тому, кто попал в сети. Но я не случайно пришла к вам.

Дракула придвинул к себе стул и, сев, положил руки на стол перед собой. С минуту он пристально рассматривал ее.

– Рассказывайте.

...

– Значит, три месяца.

– Самое большее.

Дракула постучал пальцами по столу.

– Вот откуда взялось это ваше слепое бесстрашие, вот почему вас интересуют вампиры и вот почему монастырь. А вы и в самом деле монахиня?

Агата отрицательно покачала головой.

– Узнав о болезни, я сразу ушла из дома. Не захотела обременять никого собой. У моих родителей и без того забот достаточно, чтобы еще ухаживать за умирающей дочерью-переростком, – сказала она, грустно улыбнувшись. – Они небогаты и уже не молоды. Я решила… пусть они доживут свои дни в спокойствии и мире.

Она смотрела прямо перед собой, избегая взгляда Дракулы.

– Я не знала… когда доктор сказал… сказал мне об этом, я растерялась. Я не могла решить, что мне делать. Как быть и куда… – Она помолчала и закончила тихо: – У меня не было никакого плана. Я просто… просто ушла. Сказала родным, что хочу погостить у моей подруги в Амстердаме. Их это не удивило, – улыбнулась Агата, услышав раздавшееся со стороны Дракулы вопросительное хмыканье, – поверьте, я всегда была странной. Небольших сбережений, которые у меня имелись, хватило на билет до Бистрицы. В первый же день там в церкви я увидела монахинь из обители святой девы Марии Будапештской. Они собирали пожертвования для строительства лазарета. И я вдруг подумала – а зачем мне идти еще куда-то? И попросила позволения отправиться с ними. Мать-настоятельница ни о чем не спрашивала. И ничего не требовала. Так я осталась в монастыре.

– Остались ждать смерти, – подвел итог Дракула.

Кивнув, Агата провела рукой по пергаменту, по-прежнему лежавшему перед ней. По центру изображенного на чертеже коридора проходила тонкая линия сгиба. Она была шершавой на ощупь.

– Это только кажется, что когда ничего не осталось, становится легче, – тихо сказала Агата. – Но в монастыре мне было спокойно. Мне... нравилось там.

Несколько минут они молчали.

– Сколько времени вы… – начал Дракула.

– Четыре недели.

– Пока не пришло известие о появлении Джонатана.

Все так же не глядя на него, Агата кивнула.

– Я мог бы спросить вас снова, что заставило вас изменить планы, – задумчиво протянул Дракула. – Но не стану.

– Почему? – она теребила край пергаментного листа, по-прежнему не решаясь посмотреть на графа.

Дракула молчал.

– Джонни был сильным и смелым, – проговорил он. – Но если и после падения с крыши он сохранил свой разум, я сомневаюсь, что он смог бы сделать то, о чем вы собирались попросить у меня.

Агата вскинула на него глаза.

– Откуда вы знаете?

Он повел плечом.

– Мне четыреста лет, Агата. И я достаточно времени провел на войне, чтобы научиться распознавать людей, нуждающихся в coup de grâce*.

Слова хлестнули, заставив ее задрожать – от боли из-за его правоты и от стыда за собственную слабость и трусость. Отпустив злосчастный пергамент, она откинулась на спинку стула и закрыла руками лицо.

– Вам нужен специальный уход?

Агату едва не передернуло от звучавшего в его голосе деловитого спокойствия. Она выпрямилась.

– Нет, не нужен. Доктор сказал, что моя болезнь… Из его опыта, подобная ее форма заканчивается достаточно быстро, и большинство пациентов переживают ее на ногах, – Агата заставила себя посмотреть на графа. – При условии, что не перегружают себя и регулярно пьют рыбий жир. Он сказал, что мне повезло.

– И все же уход у вас будет, – если вдруг выяснится, что доктор ошибся, – заявил Дракула, задумчиво разглядывая ее.

Агата посмотрела на него непонимающе.

– Вы останетесь в замке, – сказал он. – Останетесь и будете жить той жизнью, которой жили в монастыре. Я готов предоставить к вашим услугам библиотеку и возможность продолжить исследования, если вы того захотите, – проговорил он прежде, чем она смогла возразить. – Вас интересовали вампиры? У вас появится круглосуточный доступ к самому неординарному из них. А когда я увижу, что вы начнете слабеть, – а это именно то, чего вы боитесь, – слабости и постепенного угасания, – я убью вас, – закончил он спокойно.

Агата молчала, не в силах пошевелиться и отвести от него взор. Дракула сидел прямо, освещенный со спины огнем от камина, и лицо его казалось непроницаемым. Но в глубине темных глаз угадывались ожидание и азарт.

– Что от всего этого получите вы? – медленно спросила она.

Дракула поднял бровь.

– Простите?

Агата откинулась на спинку стула.

– Вы предложили мне стол и кров, вероятно, одну из лучших библиотек в Восточной Европе, возможность продолжить эксперименты и самого себя в качестве образца для моих изысканий, – сказала она, пристально глядя на Дракулу. – И в придачу, когда я более не смогу всем этим наслаждаться, вы любезно готовы меня умертвить, избавив от долгой агонии. Выглядит как идеальная сделка.

Дракула наблюдал за ней с прежним нарочито бесстрастным выражением.

– Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, – заключила Агата. – В чем здесь ваш интерес?

Он опустил голову, явно сдерживая улыбку.

– Агата, – сказал, вновь посмотрев на нее. – Право слово, я думал, что вы умнее. Не вас одну увлекают наука и знания, – видя, что она все еще не понимает, добавил он. – Мои... эксперименты затрагивают самые разные сферы, и при верном подходе вы можете стать лучшим из них.

– Лучшим… Что это значит? – Агата нахмурилась. – Если вы хотите присвоить себе какие-то мои качества, – как вы это обычно делаете с вашими жертвами, – она побарабанила по столу пальцами, – какой вам смысл ждать? Почему не сделать это прямо сейчас?

Дракула наклонил голову.

– Я так понял, вы не торопитесь.

– Я так поняла, что вас редко интересуют чужие планы.

Дракула рассмеялся.

– Ваши качества… – промолвил он, улыбаясь, – ваши качества. – Неторопливо поднявшись, он подошел к Агате и склонился над ней. Агата невольно задержала дыхание. – Ваш ум, ваша жажда нового, ваше стремление к истине. Все это здесь, внутри вас, такое прекрасное и манящее, – он помедлил, окинув ее долгим ласкающим взглядом. – И такое незрелое.

– Что… – начала Агата.

Дракула выпрямился, по-прежнему не сводя с нее глаз.

– Вы как лоза, которая для того, чтобы превратиться в драгоценный напиток, должна впитать в себя лучшие свойства почвы, – с легкой улыбкой продолжил он. – Я пущу вас туда, где содержатся глубокие знания, где ваши любознательность и порывистость уравновесит мудрость веков. Вы сможете насытить их философией и биологией, химией и началами физики, и всем, чего захотите еще. А когда это случится, и вы до краев наполнитесь ими, когда эти знания станут частью _вас_ , – тогда я смогу насладиться вами. Поверьте, это будет идеальный букет.

Несколько мгновений Агата потрясенно смотрела на него.

– Что же, прекрасно, – усилием воли подавив вновь охватившую ее дрожь, наконец сказала она. – Это честное соглашение. По рукам.

***

Серая стена замка в вечернем свете казалась иссиня-черной.

Агата задумчиво погрызла кончик карандаша.

– Еще раз, пожалуйста, – попросила она.

– Ни за что, – отказался Дракула. – С меня хватит.

Агата взглянула на него с удивлением.

– Вы не могли утомиться, – сказала она недовольно. – Вы шесть раз взобрались по стене и спустились обратно, и у вас даже не сбилось дыхание.

– Мне не нужно дышать, – напомнил ей Дракула. – Понятие «душевное истощение» знакомо вам? – поинтересовался он, отпуская невидимый выступ на камне и спрыгивая на землю в паре шагов от нее.

– Кто жаждет знаний, должен быть упорен, – ответила Агата. – К тому же, вы мне обещали полный доступ.

– Я не предполагал, что это будет означать настолько однообразные… занятия!

– Но в этом суть эксперимента, – Агата сунула карандаш в блокнот, закладывая нужную страницу. – Если ты хочешь быть уверенным в том, что камень, брошенный вниз, непременно упадет, ты должен его бросить не меньше сотни раз.

– Я не позволю вам бросать меня не меньше сотни раз, – сказал Дракула и, развернувшись, зашагал по направлению к дверям замка.

Агата хмыкнула. Пожалуй, со стеной она и впрямь переборщила. С другой стороны, – как иначе узнать предел его возможностей?

За три недели, что она провела в замке Дракулы, Агата успела убедиться, что это не так-то просто.

Чего она только с ним не делала – стреляла из мушкета, из пистолета, из лука и какой-то странной штуки, которую, достав из одного из шкафов в библиотеке, с насмешливой улыбкой протянул ей граф, уверив, что иглы, которыми та заряжена, пропитаны индейским ядом. По просьбе Агаты он погружался под воду, где лежал часами, прыгал с южной башни (и с северной – Агата заподозрила, что южная недостаточно высока) и приземлялся точно на ноги, один раз был даже проткнут фамильным мечом, передававшимся в его роду с двенадцатого века, – бесполезно: графа ничего не брало.

Осиновые колья были под запретом.

– Технически я мертв, Агата, – сказал ей Дракула, рассеянно выдергивая меч. – Советую смириться с этим.

Чуть слышный шелест крыльев вернул ее к реальности. Подняв голову, Агата увидела устроившуюся на отвесной стене летучую мышь. Сдержав желание показать ей язык, Агата тряхнула головой и двинулась за графом.

...

– И все-таки вы слишком упрощенно смотрите на вещи, – заметила Агата тем же вечером во время ужина.

Приподнятая бровь графа выражала крайний скепсис.

– Если вы по поводу того места из блаженного Августина, Агата, – не тратьте время, – мы никогда не сойдемся в отношении него.

– Я имею в виду, – в том, что касается практики, не теории. – Агата махнула рукой. Отрывок из редкого издания сочинений католического святого был обнаружен ею в библиотеке неделю назад, и всю эту неделю они спорили о нем до хрипоты. Но сейчас ее занимало другое.

Она сделала паузу, отправляя в рот ложку рыбьего жира, и содрогнулась от отвращения. Дракула молча подвинул к ней бокал с вином.

– Попробуйте хоть раз взглянуть со стороны на то, как вы живете, – Агата благодарно кивнула и сделала глоток из бокала. – Ведь вы же делите весь мир на тех, за кем охотитесь, и тех, кто мог бы или кто охотится на вас. Как будто... как будто вы застряли в мире, где для того, чтобы не умереть, необходимо было убить другого. В этом мире почти что нет нюансов, а есть лишь черное и белое, – задумчиво закончила она.

– Нюансы – роскошь для тех, кому не нужно думать о выживании, – Дракула сощурился.

– Возможно, – Агата кивнула, тронув край бокала пальцем, – но вы никогда не думали, что той же цели можно добиться проще и с куда меньшими затратами?

Дракула с интересом взглянул на нее через стол.

– Например? – красивые губы дрогнули, расчетливо обнажая клыки.

– Ну, взять хотя бы ваш рацион, – продолжила Агата безмятежно, – он удовлетворяет вас?

– Почему он не должен?

– Как минимум, потому, что примитивен и скуден, – Агата развела руками. – Кого вы едите? – сказала она, не обращая внимания на его сердитый взгляд. – Местные жители знают вас и обходят замок десятой дорогой, а покидать его надолго и уезжать далеко вы не можете. Вы говорили, что вам требуется спать на родной земле. Да еще необходимость избегать солнца. Потому вам и привозят пищу сюда. Раз в две недели или реже? Чаще было бы подозрительно. Полагаю, вы на жесткой диете.

Глаза Дракулы потемнели.

– При экономном подходе одного человека хватает на десять дней, – сказал он холодно. – Бывает, удается растянуть и дольше. Удобней, чем бессистемная охота, – даже с учетом расходов на содержание и плату за молчание тем, кто выбирает их и доставляет в замок.

– Вы про этого мистера Рэнфилда? – скривилась Агата. – Странный тип. Вот уж кто на самом деле пугает.

Дракула ухмыльнулся.

– Он не кусается.

– И не нужно, – Агата фыркнула. – И вам не будет, если дадите себе труд подумать и послушать, что я хочу вам предложить.

Дракула поднял бровь в вопросительном жесте.

– Тот, кто вам нужен, – не адвокат, а доктор, – промолвила Агата торжествующе.

...

– Кровопускание? – Дракула откинулся на спинку стула и провел пальцем по губам.

– Это дешевле и удобней, чем каждые две недели искать кого-то нового, к тому же, в будущем позволит вам расширить ассортимент способностей и черт, которые вы захотите взять, и также – лучше их распробовать, – Агата кивнула. – И уволить Рэнфилда. По-моему, он сумасшедший. 

– Грезит о мировом господстве, – рассеянно заметил Дракула. – Агата, вы предлагаете мне нанимать добровольцев для своего стола?

Агата улыбнулась звучавшей в его тоне смеси неверия и удивления.

– А что не так?

– Что заставляет вас считать, что мне это понравится? 

Она довольно сощурилась.

– Вы не любите ограничений. Да, с некоторыми вы смирились, пришлось смириться, – с невозможностью войти без приглашения в чужой дом или очутиться на солнце, например, – Агата сделала паузу. Теперь лицо Дракулы было напряженным и неподвижным. – Вы изучили их и превратили в атрибуты своей легенды, – сказала она, усмехнувшись. – Где непонятное и странное, там тайна. Вам это на руку. Вампир приходит под покровом тьмы, – крестьяне и чувствительные девушки рыдают. Но одержимость пищей и угроза голода, – Агата наклонилась и завершила, понизив голос, – выводят вас из себя.

Ответная улыбка Дракулы была одновременно хищной и восхищенной.

– Подумать только, и я в вас сомневался. Прекрасно, Агата, – сказал он. – Попробуем кровопускание.

***

Рожки люстр были похожи на оленьи рога. Возможно, именно ими они и... в смысле, каркасы для люстр были сделаны из оленьих рогов. Агата отложила в сторону карандаш и устало потерла глаза. Пожалуй, ей стоит больше времени уделять прогулкам на свежем воздухе, подумала она, иначе скоро под рогами ей станут мерещиться оленьи морды.

Она медленно пролистала тетрадь, в которой делала записи. Взгляд равнодушно скользил по строчкам, ни на чем не задерживаясь. Агата вздохнула. Работа откровенно не шла. С самого утра ее мучили головокружение и слабость. Они отступали ненадолго, но вскоре накатывали снова, захватывая целиком и не давая сосредоточиться.

– Упражняетесь в рисовании?

Опустив глаза, Агата уставилась на абсурдный орнамент, по краю украшавший страницу, открытую ею наугад. Она усмехнулась.

– Помогает мне думать. Или не думать, – в зависимости от того, что нужнее в данный момент, – не отрывая взгляда от тетради, ответила она Дракуле, стоящему за ее спиной.

– Что идет легче? – он проследовал к своему привычному месту во главе стола. В руках у него был заполненный до половины хрустальный графин.

Агата пожала плечами.

– Вы сами знаете. Как ваши новые жертвы? – тема навязчивых мыслей была неприятна, и страшно хотелось ее сменить.

– Вы про тех упитанных венгерских торговцев, которые боятся ланцета? – уточнил Дракула, вынимая из горлышка пробку. – Грубовато, но интересно. Возможно, стоит рискнуть... – поднеся графин к носу и принюхавшись к содержимому, пробормотал он.

– Про них, – кивнула Агата. – Я слышала их крики, – заметила она. – Сущие дети. Пугаются медицинских инструментов. Ведь больше здесь совершенно нечего бояться.

Дракула закрыл графин и поставил его на стол.

– Страх портит вкус, – сказал он назидательно, – именно поэтому я выписал для них – и для себя, естественно, – добавил, увидев скептическое выражение ее лица, – из Будапешта лучшего врача. И чем они мне отплатили?

Агата рассмеялась.

– Кинулись врассыпную, как стая куриц. Не стоит так переживать, – найдете новых.

Она откинулась назад. Голова опять закружилась. Как скоро это станет постоянным, спросила себя Агата. Как скоро для того, чтобы покинуть комнату, ей будет требоваться помощь? Она провела в замке почти два месяца. Агата горько улыбнулась. Болезни не смотрят на календарь. Ухудшение может наступить и раньше, и позже, чем предрекал ей тот румынский доктор. Как скоро она не сможет держать в руках перо?

– Агата, вы не слышали ни слова из того, что я сказал, – донесся до нее голос Дракулы.

Агата вздрогнула.

– Я... Да, простите. Что там с торговцами? – спросила, проведя руками по лицу.

– Забудьте про торговцев, – промолвил Дракула сердито. – Вы уловили половину фразы, – заметил он, смягчившись. – Я говорил, что так или иначе, все к лучшему: они мне не подходят. Излишне приземленные, – пояснил граф в ответ на ее вопросительный взгляд. – Ни далеко идущих планов, ни мечтаний.

– Не то что вы, – Агата не сдержалась; головокружение исчезло, но стало тяжело дышать. – Сидите в замке и планируете дерзкие вылазки до ближайшей деревни.

Он рассмеялся.

– И это часть, которую вы упустили – я спрашивал о ваших собственных мечтах и планах. Они... догадываюсь, претерпели изменения за несколько прошедших месяцев, и все же... – граф сделал паузу. – О чем-то вы мечтали?

Она вздохнула. Это было больно. Ее мечты остались там, где не было усталости, дрожащей под ногами земли и приступов удушья. Врач говорил, что это будет похоже на чахотку. Могло быть хуже, подумала Агата. Поднявшись, она взглянула на Дракулу.

– Я мечтала путешествовать, – сказала она негромко и развернулась, чтобы уйти.

И тут же уткнулась в твердую мужскую грудь.

Агата резко втянула воздух. Она все время забывала, как быстро он может двигаться.

От него пахло вечерним лесом, немного – эвкалиптом, и почему-то – цикорием.

– Я экспериментировал со специями. Пытался улучшить это пойло, – проговорил граф, кивнув в сторону стоявшего на столе графина. Должно быть, ее мысли очевидны, подумала Агата равнодушно. – Скажите, куда вы хотели бы отправиться?

Агата отвернулась и несколько секунд смотрела на ярко горевший светильник на стене.

– В Испанию. Там солнечно и теплое море.

К аромату цикория и эвкалипта присоединился запах сосны.

Агата подняла голову, чтобы спросить, откуда... И застыла.

Она стояла посреди небольшой бухты, образованной желто-серыми скалами, отделяющими от остального берега узкий полумесяц песка и гладкое полотно синей прозрачной воды. Сверху по скалам карабкались раскидистые сосны. Ветер был напоен ароматом хвои и нагретого солнцем моря.

Дракулы нигде не было видно. Оглянувшись, Агата сделала несколько шагов по песку и остановилась у кромки прибоя.

– Этого не может быть, – наклонясь и погрузив руку в теплую воду, сказала она. Из отступившей волны выбежал краб и скрылся среди камней.

– Как видите, может, – послышался рядом с Агатой знакомый голос.

Агата медленно выпрямилась.

– Что происходит? – спросила она.

Дракула молчал. Окинув его коротким взглядом, Агата прошлась вдоль берега и вернулась обратно.

– Даже вы не можете перемещаться столь быстро на такие расстояния, – сказала она с любопытством рассматривающему ее графу. – К тому же, – она нахмурилась, – вы не выходите на солнце. Это не настоящее, – объявила она очевидный вывод.

– Это Коста Брава, – пожал плечами Дракула. – По мне, этого достаточно.

Агата в задумчивости кивнула.

– Но как вы сделали это? Что-то вроде гипноза? Или... – она поперхнулась. Ей вспомнилась страница из книги, которую она читала дня два назад. Там было сказано, что вампиры одурманивают своих жертв. Когда выслеживают их, охотятся... и нападают.

– Что происходит с теми, чью кровь вы пьете? – спросила она, подняв глаза на Дракулу.

Они никогда не говорили об этом. Ни разу с того момента, когда она призналась ему, что умирает, и попросила о помощи. Они обсуждали все, что касалось вампиров и самого Дракулы, от его телесной природы до образа жизни, но никогда не останавливались на том, как... Агата не спрашивала, а Дракула не спешил делиться подробностями.

– Почему сейчас? – сказала она, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. Целая буря чувств – удивление, паника, злость, облегчение почему-то, разом взметнулась у нее внутри.

– Вы выглядели больной и усталой, – отозвался он. – Я подумал, что вам не помешает... прогуляться.

Она подошла к нему ближе. Все прочие эмоции осели мелкой пылью, остался только гнев.

– И как вам?

– На удивление вкусно, – он улыбнулся.

Агата невольно опустила глаза на его губы.

– Мне нужно сесть, – сказала она тихим голосом.

Дракула указал в сторону зарослей высокой травы, окаймляющих берег.

– Пойдемте.

Устроившись на теплой земле и обхватив руками колени, Агата покосилась на небольшой бокал, возникший в руках у графа. Он издевается, подумала она. Отвернувшись, она принялась смотреть на море. Вода была спокойной и переливалась оттенками синего и бирюзового.

– Так всегда бывает? – спросила Агата, вновь обернувшись к графу. – Я хочу сказать...

Дракула кивнул.

– Каждый видит что-то свое, конечно. Но поцелуй вампира так действует на всех.

Поцелуй вампира. Агата устало покачала головой.

Некоторое время они сидели в молчании. Запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, Агата подставила лицо солнцу. Сосновый аромат будоражил, и ужасно хотелось чихнуть. Внезапно она подумала, что это совсем не похоже на то, как она представляла себе то, что должно было случиться, когда...

Она еще раз вдохнула полной грудью пьянящий воздух молодого лета.

– Коста Брава, – сказала она, открыв глаза и резко повернувшись. – Испания?

Она уставилась на Дракулу пытливым взглядом. Тот молчал, следя за ней из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

– Если вам не нравится, скажите. Будет любое другое место, какое вы захотите.

Оторвав от него взор, Агата посмотрела вниз, на пробивавшиеся из песчаной почвы стебли. Протянув руку, пропустила меж пальцев несколько травинок.

– Как настоящие, – сказала она тихо.

И тут до нее дошло.

Откинув назад голову, она расхохоталась, звонко и счастливо.

***

Во дворе было шумно. Агата поморщилась. Раз или два в неделю – когда прибывали новые «гости», – замок и двор превращались в средоточие хаоса. Всюду сновали люди, испуганные крестьяне мялись у порога, глядя друг на друга и с опаской рассматривая окружающее, прислуга покровительственно и чуть неприязненно взирала на них.

На наличии прислуги Агата настаивала с самого начала – с момента, когда они ввязались в авантюру с кровопусканием. Граф сопротивлялся, но ровно до того дня, когда двое «гостей», заблудившись, потерялись на втором этаже. Несчастных нашли и тут же отправили в Бистрицу – в сопровождении доктора и внушительной суммы, которая должна была пойти на их лечение от нервной лихорадки. «Лучше платить разумные деньги своим людям, чем тратить сумасшедшие – на причуды чужих», – сердито резюмировал Дракула и выписал из Бистрицы штат опытных слуг.

Большую часть времени их было не видно и не слышно, и если не спускаться на кухню или не заходить на половину прислуги, могло сложиться впечатление, что ничего не изменилось. В каком-то смысле так и было. Но жить в замке стало уютнее и как-то... спокойней. Агата подозревала, что дело тут было не столько в практической стороне (чистые полотенца и простыни появлялись теперь не в пример чаще), сколько в самом присутствии в доме живых людей.

Донесшиеся со стороны двора стук колес и крики заставили Агату отложить тетрадь и встать из-за стола. Странно, подумала она, прислушавшись, – новые гости разместились только вчера. Кто же это тогда? Она подошла к двери и распахнула ее.

Во дворе было душно и пасмурно, – небо, затянутое низкими тучами, с утра все никак не могло разрядиться дождем. В воздухе застыли тяжелая влага и смутное напряжение.

Посреди двора гарцевал вороной конь, на котором с величием, приличествующим королям и вельможам, восседал молодой человек в дорогом темно-синем камзоле. Неподалеку, запряженный еще двумя лошадьми, стоял небольшой караван. Дверцы каравана были открыты, но пассажиры, если таковые имелись, не спешили из него выходить.

Напротив всадника стоял Дракула, глядя на него с выражением хорошо знакомой Агате нарочитой любезности. Агата нахмурилась. Ей не понравилось то, что она увидела, хотя она и не могла бы сказать почему.

Спешившись, молодой человек направился к каравану, после чего оттуда раздался измученный вопль.

Влекомый рукой незнакомца, из каравана почти что вывалился мужчина в потертой ночной сорочке. Он был худым, изможденным и выглядел так, словно был не в себе. Оглядываясь по сторонам и пятясь, он пытался уклониться от рук молодого человека, но тот крепко вцепился в его запястье и потащил беднягу в сторону графа.

– Нет, прошу вас, не надо! Не надо! Только не он, прошу вас! – кричал человек.

Быстрым шагом Агата подошла к ним.

– Немедленно прекратите! – выходя из-за спины графа, потребовала она. – Отпустите его сейчас же!

Молодой человек и Дракула обернулись к ней.

– Как вы смеете так с ним обращаться? – воскликнула Агата прежде, чем кто-нибудь из них успел произнести хоть слово. – Граф, что происходит? – она обернулась к Дракуле. – Кто этот человек?

– Ваша экономка весьма… инициативна, граф Дракула, – тщетно пытаясь усмирить своего пленника, бросил через плечо молодой человек. – Это забавно. Идите сюда, мадам, помогите мне.

– Я имела в виду его, – проигнорировав обращение, Агата указала на мужчину в рубашке. Отвернувшись от молодого человека, она посмотрела на Дракулу. – Что здесь происходит? – повторила она.

– Он – подарок для графа, – сказал молодой человек нетерпеливо. – Взгляните на него – он явно сбежал из замка. Я обнаружил его недалеко отсюда и счел необходимым вернуть обратно. Что вы стоите? Держите его!

Усилием воли, сопровождавшимся новым криком отчаяния, пленник вырвался из чужих рук, но вместо того, чтобы бежать, съежился и застыл на месте, опустив голову и дрожа. Как будто ему стыдно, подумала удивленно Агата.

– Агата, позвольте представить вам моего давнего друга виконта Жана-Луи де Гранси, – Дракула, наблюдавший безмолвно за разыгрывавшейся перед ним сценой, отмер и выступил вперед. – Ну, здравствуй, Джонни, – подойдя к мужчине в рубашке, негромко сказал он.

***

– Нужна ваша помощь, доктор, – вваливаясь в небольшой кабинет, сказала Агата. Чуть повернув голову, она послала ободряющий взгляд опирающемуся на ее плечо изможденному Харкеру.

Сидевший за столом в кабинете пухлый рыжеватый мужчина поднял голову.

– Боже мой, мисс Ван Хельсинг, кого вы мне привели? – посмотрев на вошедших, воскликнул он.

– Страждущего, – слабо улыбнулась Агата. – Помогите мне, Филеас, он едва держится на ногах.

– Неудивительно, – обойдя стол кругом, доктор моментально оказался рядом с ними. – Он выглядит так, словно восстал из мертвых, – заметил он, поддерживая Харкера с другой стороны.

– Почти так и есть, – кивнула Агата. – Не спрашивайте.

– Это часть моей работы, – они подвели Джонатана к столу и усадили в кресло. – Согласие не задавать вопросов в обмен на уникальный опыт, хорошее жалованье и возможность переоборудовать почти всю южную часть замка под госпиталь в мое распоряжение. Где бы мне еще предложили такое, – доктор покачал головой и повернулся к Харкеру. – Не хочу показаться грубым, но вы знаете, что не дышите, молодой человек?

– Полагаю, он знает, – Агата провела ладонью по лбу. С минуту она сидела, выравнивая дыхание, рассеянно глядя на то, как доктор, склонившись над Джонатаном, проводит беглый осмотр. Закончив, он повернулся к ней. Лицо его было задумчивым и серьезным. Агата лишь безмолвно пожала плечами в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. Доктор едва заметно кивнул и отступил в сторону.

Агата невольно улыбнулась. Филеас Уорчестер был блестящим врачом, получившим образование в Лондоне, Берлине и Бонне, несмотря на предложения о работе от лучших научных кафедр Европы, по личным причинам вынужденным осесть в Будапеште. Там его месяц назад и нашел Дракула. По словам графа, в докторе его привлекла неуемная жажда знаний в сочетании с умением воспринимать непонятное и странное как игру и вызов, а не досадную помеху на собственном карьерном пути. Поздней, познакомившись с доктором, помимо качеств, отмеченных Дракулой, Агата смогла оценить глубокую эрудированность Уорчестера, а также его тактичность, сдержанность и доброту.

– Я так понимаю, что... эм… здоровью мистера Харкера в настоящий момент ничего не угрожает, – проговорила она, глядя на доктора, и, получив в ответ утвердительный знак, добавила: – Если так, я прошу вас, Филеас, оставьте нас ненадолго. Нам с мистером Харкером… нужно поговорить.

Уорчестер вновь окинул безмолвным взглядом съежившегося в кресле Джонатана – тот казался полностью поглощенным собственными бурными чувствами, и едва ли осознавал, что происходит и где он находится, – затем перевел его на Агату.

– Я буду в госпитале, – сказал он коротко. – Если вам потребуется моя помощь, немедленно посылайте за мной.

– Благодарю вас, – вновь улыбнулась Агата.

Несколько долгих мгновений после ухода доктора в комнате стояла гнетущая тишина. Не в силах взглянуть на Харкера, Агата сидела, стиснув на коленях ладони, отчаянно ища и не находя способа начать разговор.

После того, как во дворе к нему обратился Дракула, в Джонатане произошла перемена. Бывший до той поры беспокойным и, кажется, желавшим лишь одного – убраться из замка и оказаться как можно дальше от графа, услышав его, Харкер резко поднял голову, и не было ни отвращения, ни безумия, ни страха на его исхудавшем лице. Следя за тем, как они стоят друг против друга, глядя друг другу в глаза, Агата безуспешно пыталась дать название тому, что увидела.

Сожаление. Понимание. Сострадание. И усталость.

Агата не помнила, кто первым нарушил молчание, – вполне возможно, им оказался виконт, – но ощущение облегчения, охватившее всех присутствовавших, вновь получивших возможность вернуться к обыденным фразам и разговорам, врезалось в ее сознание четко, как и слова Дракулы, произнесенные пару мгновений спустя.

– Прошу вас, Агата, устройте мистера Харкера наилучшим образом, – не сводя глаз с Джонатана, произнес он. – Я хочу, чтобы его потребности и желания удовлетворялись немедленно. Если ему нужна медицинская помощь, он должен ее получить сейчас же. – Граф помолчал немного. – Скажите доктору Уорчестеру, что это… мой пациент. Оповестите всех, кто живет здесь, и тех, кто служит, что мистер Харкер может распоряжаться моим домом как самый желанный гость. Никто, – Дракула остановился, помедлив, – никто не смеет тревожить его покой или же угрожать ему. Он под моей защитой.

Ничего не ответив, Агата кивнула. Медленно обернувшись к Харкеру, которого, казалось, не удивила эта короткая речь, она подставила Джонатану плечо, и они ушли со двора.

– Послушайте, мистер Харкер. Джонатан, – возвращаясь к реальности, проговорила Агата, – я знаю, что вы устали и вам, должно быть, хочется побыть одному, – протянув руку, Агата коснулась бледной ладони Харкера. – Но могу ли я попросить вас...

Харкер вздрогнул и посмотрел на нее.

– Хотите узнать, как я попался? – спросил он с печальной улыбкой.

Хочу узнать, чего вам стоила моя трусость, подумала Агата мрачно.

– Вы говорите так, словно в том, что случилось, – сказала она мягко, – случилось тогда... и сейчас, есть и ваша вина. Это не так. Вы страдали. Страдали, искали помощи и не нашли. – Агата закрыла глаза и снова открыла их. – В том числе и моей помощи.

Харкер взглянул на нее непонимающе.

– Вам не известно об этом, – сказала Агата негромко, – но когда вы сбежали отсюда и оказались у тех рыбаков, они послали за мной.

Харкер повертел головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. На его желтовато-бледном лице опять проступили ушедшие было боль и тревога.

– Я не хотел... не мог... Я должен был... должен был убежать, – быстро, будто в бреду, прошептал он. – Должен был оказаться подальше отсюда. Я не хотел... не хотел возвращаться сюда. Возвращаться к нему. Но я испугался.

– Испугались? – не поняла Агата.

Джонатан опустил голову, а затем вновь поднял ее и разомкнул губы. Сверху и снизу на крепких челюстях выдавались две пары удлиненных резцов.

– Я боялся за Мину, мою невесту, – сдавленно проговорил Харкер. – Сначала я звал ее. Я написал письмо... Я не помню, как она выглядит, но мне было нужно... нужно ее увидеть. – Он помотал головой, как будто пытался таким образом упорядочить мысли, накатывавшие друг на друга и захлестывавшие его. – Те люди, что меня приютили, нашли ее. Я так хотел встретиться с ней, – сказал он печально, – но когда я увидел из окна женщину, выходящую из экипажа, когда я понял, что это она... Я подумал... Подумал, что если я... Я не мог допустить... Не мог допустить, чтобы она пострадала.

– Я понимаю, – глухо сказала Агата и снова сжала его руку в своих. – Вы мужественный человек, мистер Харкер. Вы поступили самоотверженно и благородно.

– Я сбежал, – ответил Джонатан с горечью. – Несколько недель скрывался в лесу. Я питался... Не хочу вспоминать. Тот человек нашел меня у дороги. Думаю, я заблудился и просто шел не в ту сторону. Я не хотел возвращаться сюда, – снова сказал он, глядя в глаза Агаты. – Он заставил меня.

– Конечно, он вас заставил, – кивнула Агата. – Не тревожьтесь больше об этом, Джонатан, – сказала она.

Харкер смотрел на нее с минуту, не говоря ничего.

– Вы не служите ему, – переведя взгляд на их соединенные руки, сказал он. – Вы не служите графу Дракуле, – повторил он, снова посмотрев ей в лицо.

– Нет, – сказала Агата.

– И вы не его пленница.

– Нет.

– Тогда что вы здесь делаете?

– Это долгая история, – улыбнулась Агата. – А вы устали и нуждаетесь в тишине и покое. Я расскажу вам все непременно, – остановила она готового возразить Харкера, – в конце концов, я вам должна. Но не сейчас, хорошо?

Харкер кивнул. Взгляд его все еще был недоверчивым, но он казался менее напряженным, чем несколько минут назад.

– Мне нужно уйти, – проговорила Агата. – Я позову доктора. Он поможет вам здесь устроиться и позаботится о вас. – Она сделала паузу и вздохнула. – Джонатан, я знаю, как это звучит, но то, что сказал Дракула там, во дворе... Это правда. Здесь вы в безопасности. Просто поверьте мне. Вам больше никто не причинит вреда.

Харкер посмотрел на нее очень внимательно и вдруг сказал четким и ясным голосом, словно перед ней был не измученный пленник и вампир, бежавший от самого себя, а английский джентльмен, изысканный и прекрасно воспитанный:

– Я верю вам, мисс Агата. Благодарю вас.

***

– Вы не его экономка.

Виконт, стоявший у стола в большом зале, обернулся на звук шагов и посмотрел на Агату. Агата закрыла за собой входную дверь и подошла к нему.

Ей подумалось, что за неделю, что де Гранси пробыл в замке, он успел надоесть ей сильнее, чем удавалось многим за год или два. Учитывая, что они с виконтом почти не виделись, и тот проводил все время в компании Дракулы, это действительно впечатляло.

– Не родственница – последние оставшиеся из его рода почили в бозе лет сто назад. И не его невеста: насколько я знаю, тех он держал внизу, в кладовых.

Агата вспомнила, как впервые спустилась с графом на первый этаж, или, вернее, в цоколь, окна которого располагались почти что на уровне земли. В просторном каменном помещении ничего не было – кроме сваленных в кучу полусгнивших досок и осколков стекла. На вопрос Агаты, что здесь хранилось, Дракула ответил: «Прошлое», и больше они не возвращались к этому.

– Он говорит, что вы – гостья, – продолжил виконт вкрадчиво. – Но если так, то почему вы занимаетесь его кухней?

– Госпиталем.

– Не имеет значения. Госпиталем? – де Гранси посмотрел на нее с изумлением. Он оглянулся, будто был не уверен в реальности того, что видит вокруг себя. – Так что, это правда? Те люди, которые... – Виконт замолчал. – Граф рассказал мне об эксперименте с кровопусканием, но я думал, он просто шутит. Мой Бог, а это точно замок графа Дракулы? Куда я попал?

Агата почувствовала, что ее начинают одолевать раздражение и усталость.

– Уверяю вас, виконт, вы попали в замок графа Дракулы, – сказала она. – Не удивляйтесь: все в нашем мире подвержено переменам.

Глаза виконта сузились. Теперь, стоя вблизи, Агата увидела, что ресницы его были очень светлыми, создавая контраст с каштаново-темным оттенком густых волнистых волос.

– Граф Дракула, – глядя в глаза Агаты, сказал виконт, – обучил меня всему, что я знаю. Он посвятил меня в нюансы охоты, выслеживания и преследования, объяснил, как правильно выбирать жертв. Благодаря ему сейчас я могу назвать себя одним из самых образованных и изысканных людей своего круга. И я уверяю вас, то, чего я достиг, еще не предел. Граф Дракула научил меня и таких, как я, ценить каждую каплю выпитой крови и отбирать эту кровь так же тщательно, как ювелир отбирает для своего шедевра лучшие из драгоценных камней.

Агата молча слушала.

– И вы хотите сказать, что тот, кто способен на это, разводит себе пищу на ферме и пьет кровь необразованных крестьян?

– Не все крестьяне неграмотны, – пожала плечами Агата. – Боюсь, виконт, с тех пор, как вы стали вампиром, многое из... усвоенного вами устарело.

Глаза де Гранси сверкнули.

– Не так сильно, как вам кажется, – по-прежнему глядя в упор на Агату, проговорил он. – Так вот, значит, кто вы, – сказал он. – Весьма любопытно. – Он умолк ненадолго, рассматривая ее. Агата невольно выпрямилась и напряглась под этим оценивающим взглядом. – Зато по крайней мере понятно, почему он со мной об этом не говорил, – сказал виконт, нехорошо улыбаясь.

– Что вы хотите... – начала было Агата.

– Бросьте, – перебил ее де Гранси. – Вы понимаете не хуже меня, о чем я. Грустно, должно быть, осознавать, – заметил он издевательски, – что несмотря на все ваши напор и нахальство, несмотря на всю вашу близость к нему, он вас стыдится настолько, что называет _гостьей_.

– Я и есть его гостья, – что-то внутри замерзло, отозвавшись болью в груди.

– Бросьте, – снова сказал виконт. – Прекратите. Ваше появление при моем приезде, ваша самоуверенность, все эти высокомерные взгляды. То, как вы держите себя и как смотрите на него. Как хлопочете вокруг этого сумасшедшего Харкера, словно вы – не такой же трофей и прихоть, и вас не снедает ревность. Все это с головой выдает вас, прекрасная леди. Боюсь лишь, что вы напрасно ждете взаимности от него.

Небо в высоком окне недалеко от нее было темным, окрашенным в цвет древнего камня. Всю неделю над замком и над лесом клубились тучи. Солнце выглядывало ненадолго и снова пряталось. Наверное, все-таки будет дождь, чувствуя, как лоб ее покрывает испарина, подумала Агата. Вздрогнув, она повернулась к виконту.

– Вы ошиблись, – сказала, уставясь в гладко выбритое насмешливое лицо. Над верхней губой подрагивали две черточки светлых усов. – Боюсь, виконт, вы что-то неправильно поняли.

– Это вы неправильно поняли, – виконт ухмыльнулся. – Гостья – это такой эвфемизм, – он сделал театральную паузу, – в высшем обществе весьма популярный. Очень удобно его использовать, когда не хочешь скандала и в то же время желаешь кого-нибудь вежливо осадить.

– Это не так, – Агата сама не могла понять, зачем говорит с ним на эту тему, почему оказалось так важно ему доказать, что он ошибается.

– Граф назвал меня гостьей, – сказала она, – потому что это чистая правда. – Агата не ожидала, что будет так трудно это произнести. Ей почему-то снова вспомнились битые стекла и доски на цокольном этаже. И отчего-то – сразу же – трансильванский лес, низко висящие ветки, влажный подлесок и широкая спина Дракулы, идущего впереди нее. Пару недель назад ей удалось уговорить его попробовать выходить на прогулки в дни, когда солнце скрыто за тучами. – Я – просто гостья, – прикрыв глаза, сказала она.

Открыв их, она увидела, что виконт взирает на нее со смесью брезгливости и любопытства.

– Я здесь ненадолго, – слова прозвучали раньше, чем Агата успела их осознать.

Виконт заинтересованно поднял бровь.

– Что так? Скучаете в обществе графа?

Агата отвернулась. Из открытого окна потянуло ветром, но он был горячим и не принес облегчения.

– Я... нездорова, – сказала она, вновь посмотрев на виконта. – Полагаю, мое пребывание здесь, – вопрос двух или трех недель.

Если не меньше, подумалось ей. Кровь волной прилила к лицу, а внутри закололо полузабытой печалью и болью. Ей отчаянно захотелось оказаться подальше от этого человека. Непонятно, зачем она вообще говорила с ним.

Агата развернулась, чтобы уйти, и тут же резко затормозила: виконт де Гранси стоял перед ней, преграждая путь.

– Забавно, – протянул он. – Какая... глупая ложь.

Агата инстинктивно отступила на шаг.

– Что вы хотите этим сказать?

Виконт одарил ее саркастичной усмешкой.

– Вы – нездоровы? Нездоровы настолько, что отсчитываете свое пребывание в сем бренном мире неделями? Чем же вы так больны, госпожа... Агата, не так ли?

– Мисс Агата ван Хельсинг, – Агата расправила плечи. – Мое самочувствие, виконт де Гранси, ни в коей мере вас не касается. Я сожалею, что допустила неловкость, заговорив о нем. Но раз уж это случилось, я ожидаю, что в соответствии с вашими титулом и воспитанием, – она сделала паузу, презрительно сузив глаза, – вы проявите уважение к женщине и к человеку, которого постиг тяжелый недуг.

Виконт оскалился, обнажив идеально ровные зубы.

– А вы и в самом деле верите в это, да? – спросил он неожиданно.

– Верю во что? – у Агаты возникло неприятное чувство, словно она упускает что-то, но никак не может понять что именно.

Вместо ответа виконт придвинулся к ней и коротко втянул носом воздух.

– Выглядите вполне свежей. И пахнете славно, – по-прежнему улыбаясь, проговорил он.

– Внешность... бывает обманчива, – машинально отозвалась Агата. – В любом случае, вас это не касается, – сердито повторила она. – Я...

– Он пил вашу кровь, – перебил ее де Гранси. – Пил много раз, – он указал глазами на шею Агаты, чуть выше неплотно прилегающего накрахмаленного воротника. – И вы говорите мне, что больны?

Странное ощущение, с начала их разговора преследовавшее Агату, – будто пол у нее под ногами сделался тонким, как весенний лед, – усилилось.

– Я не понимаю, – тихо сказала она.

– Так ли не понимаете? – притворно удивился виконт. – Или вы в самом деле... – Он замолчал и, нахмурясь, обошел Агату кругом. – Все может быть, однако, – добавил с кривой ухмылкой. – Сколько вы здесь живете? – поинтересовался он, отойдя к столу.

Агата сдержала облегченный вздох. Близость виконта была давящей и грубой, как колтуны облаков над лесом, что все никак не могли пролиться дождем.

– Три с половиной месяца, – долго, вдруг поняла она, слишком долго. По самым оптимистичным прогнозам она давно должна была...

– Неплохо для человека, больного настолько, что каждый новый день кажется благословением и даром небес, – промолвил де Гранси в унисон ее мыслям.

Тонкие усики шевельнулись, напомнив Агате мушиные лапки.

– Что вы хотите этим сказать?

Виконт не слушал ее.

– Так вы и вправду не знали. Боже мой, да он гений! – хлопнув в ладоши, расхохотался он. – Кровь смертельно больных убийственна для вампиров, – явно смакуя каждое слово, проговорил де Гранси. – Для нас это яд, как для людей – какая-нибудь белладонна.

Вряд ли он слишком много знает про людей, невпопад подумала Агата.

– Будь вы вправду настолько плохи, как говорите, – продолжал тем временем виконт, – графу хватило бы одного глотка, чтобы понять это. И выбросить вас на помойку. Но он не сделал этого. Вы, вероятно, вкусны, мисс Агата, хоть глядя на вас, такого не скажешь. А ваши незнание и согласие, вне всяких сомнений, сделали вас еще вкусней.

Агата смотрела на него молча, чувствуя, как медленно нарастает шум в голове. В ее сознании одна за другой проносились яркие картины. Путешествие на Коста Брава, ужин на Родосе, прогулки по Лондону, вечер в какой-то из дальних тропических стран. Ее первое появление в замке и разговор с Дракулой. «Из вас получится идеальный букет».

Агата прикрыла глаза. Ее замутило. Не может... не может этого быть.

– Я всегда считал его своим учителем. Всегда восхищался им, – голос виконта добрался до ее сознания, разорвав тонкую пленку презрения, которой Агата пыталась от него защититься. – Он всегда отличался от всех нас. Был умнее и лучше. Я знал, что он настоящий гурман, но не мог представить, что он... умеет готовить.

Ярость и боль возникли внезапно, разом сметя оцепенение и глухую тоску.

– Уйдите, – свирепо прошипела Агата, взглянув на де Гранси. – Уйдите немедленно, или я...

– Что «или вы»? – отозвался тот. – Куриная ножка задумала взбунтоваться? Поздно, моя дорогая, лежа на господском столе, обижаться на то, что отражение в серебряном блюде вам не по вкусу. Вам ли жаловаться? Ваш вкус был учтен в полной мере. Он – единственная причина вашего пребывания здесь.

– Вы... – начала Агата, но виконт не дал ей договорить.

– А вот и наш радушный хозяин, – глядя куда-то поверх плеча Агаты, сказал он. Агата вдохнула. – Позвольте выразить вам свое искреннее восхищение, граф Дракула, – растянув губы в улыбке, проговорил виконт. – Ни разу прежде мне не приходилось видеть, чтобы трапезу обставляли с таким мастерством.

Агата стояла, не оборачиваясь.

– Виконт де Гранси, полагаю, наши с вами дела завершены, – услышала она голос Дракулы за своей спиной.

– Полагаю, что да, – тон виконта был беззаботным и самодовольным; в нем, как не погасшие угольки в камине, искрились заговорщические нотки. – Думаю, что теперь мы можем вместе перейти к пиршеству.

– В таком случае, – Агата по-прежнему не оборачивалась; интонации Дракулы были спокойны и полны небрежной любезности, – не смею больше задерживать вас. Уверен, во Франции вас заждались.

С отстраненным любопытством Агата смотрела на то, как глаза виконта расширяются, а на лице возникает неверящее выражение, почти сразу, впрочем, сменившееся привычным высокомерно-пренебрежительным.

– Да, вы правы, – сказал он медленно, бросив взгляд на Агату, – дома меня ожидает множество насущных забот. Они требуют моего незамедлительного присутствия. Думаю, и у вас, – добавил виконт, немного понизив голос, – отыщется, чем заняться. – На краткий миг его лицо почти полностью утратило аристократический лоск. Внезапно с кристальной ясностью стало видно, что это не человек. Не зверь. Просто живой мертвец. – Не буду мешать вам. Bon appétit**! – сказал он, глядя на графа, и, развернувшись, исчез в проеме двери.

Когда во дворе стих звук шагов, Агата медленно повернулась.

Дракула стоял у входа в большой зал и молча смотрел на нее.

– Зачем? – спросила она.

– Агата...

Она жестом остановила его.

– Я не о том, почему ты солгал мне, не о том, почему заставил мучиться, считая дни и недели до смерти, которой не будет. Зачем позволил считать тебя своим... другом и верить тебе... неважно. Я хочу знать одно: зачем ты держал меня здесь?

– Агата...

– Зачем ты сделал это? – повторила она, не реагируя на попытки Дракулы привлечь ее внимание. – Что такого в моей крови, что ты возвращался к ней снова и снова, – обманывая и заставляя верить, что я умру? Ты мог убить меня сразу, мог запереть и медленно выпить, без всех этих сложных планов и нелепых интриг. Но ты не сделал этого. Джонатан, – Агата поморщилась, вспомнив слова де Гранси о ней и Харкере, – Джонатан считает, что тебе нравится... или нравилось играть с жертвами, но это не так. Тебе скорее нравится... _танцевать_. Интриги не по твоей части.

Дракула подошел и остановился напротив нее.

– Дело не в том, что это как-то особенно вкусно. Да, идеальный букет, но не тот, о котором думал этот дурак де Гранси, – глядя ему в лицо, сказала Агата. – Тут что-то более сложное, более... более личное. Но что?

Дракула молчал.

– Как долго ты знаешь, что я здорова? – спросила она.

– Я подозревал это с самого начала.

Агата кивнула.

– Но был не уверен. А Коста Брава – это была проверка, не так ли?

Он согласно качнул головой.

– В том числе. Я хотел убедиться. Когда я забрал тебя у того крестьянина, ты выглядела усталой и слабой, но я не заметил никаких признаков серьезной болезни. Поэтому когда ты сказала, что врач... Сколько ему было лет, кстати?

– Лет пятьдесят... шестьдесят, – Агата нахмурилась. – Возможно, и больше.

Дракула снова кивнул, будто услышанное подтверждало какие-то его расчеты.

– Я так и думал. Ты родилась в Голландии?

– Какое это имеет...

– Выросла на отцовской ферме, где тщательно следили за тем, что и в каком количестве произрастает на их земле, – продолжил Дракула. – И судя по тому, как ты мечтала о путешествиях, тебе крайне редко случалось ее покидать.

– Да, – сказала Агата растерянно. – Но почему...

– Эту весну ты провела вне дома, – заметил Дракула.

– Да, я вернулась... – Агата наморщила лоб. – Отец отправил меня погостить в Амстердам к двоюродной тетке. Я вернулась в начале лета.

– Тогда же и появились симптомы.

Агата смотрела на Дракулу во все глаза.

– Я не понимаю, – призналась она.

Дракула улыбнулся.

– Амстердам – портовый город, – сказал он, – на кораблях в гавани прибывают не только товары и люди, но и другие случайные пассажиры.

Агата тряхнула головой.

– Пассажиры?

– Животные, насекомые, семена растений, – кивнул Дракула, – некоторые безобидны, действие других назойливо, но безвредно, а есть те, что способны всерьез натворить бед. Одно из таких росло в саду твоей тетушки, – сказал он, глядя на вконец запутавшуюся Агату. – Ambrósia artemisiifólia, амброзия полыннолистная, завезена в Европу из Нового Света. Цветет в начале лета, иногда начинает и раньше, а ее пыльца вызывает у тех, кто к ней чувствителен, весьма неприятные реакции, от слезотечения и насморка до нарушений дыхания, вплоть до удушья.

Агата изумленно смотрела на Дракулу.

– Но врач... – промолвила она растерянно.

– Амброзия была завезена из Америки не позже тысяча восемьсот семьдесят третьего, – перебил ее Дракула. – Она широко известна как иностранный сорняк, но в целом мало изучена. Первые сообщения о том, что это растение вызывает болезненные реакции, появились в том же году. Но медицина консервативна. Будь твоему лекарю даже пятьдесят, он все равно о ней не слышал, а если слышал, то вряд ли интересовался деталями.

Он замолчал, будто давая Агате возможность переварить услышанное. Коротко посмотрев на него, она провела ладонью по лбу.

– Симптомы усилились после того, как я поселилась в замке, – проговорила она неуверенно.

– Но несмотря на твою страсть к исследованию природы и острую наблюдательность, тебе не пришло в голову связать их с желтыми зарослями во дворе и у самого леса, – спокойно сказал Дракула. – Все собираюсь распорядиться их выполоть. Впрочем, они уже почти отцвели.

Агата моргнула, вспомнив, как бродила вокруг замка, любуясь золотыми соцветиями, и как неизменно возвращалась с этих прогулок задыхающейся и уставшей. Она списывала все на растущую слабость.

– Филеас знал? – отрешенно спросила она.

– Он знал, что ты здорова, – ответил Дракула. – Остальное – не его дело.

С минуту Агата ошарашенно молчала. Затем подняла голову и посмотрела на Дракулу.

– Ты выслушала диагноз старого сельского доктора и ушла в монастырь, – сказал он.

Агата отогнала шевельнувшиеся внутри смущение и стыд.

– Не пытайся сбить меня с мысли, – сказала она сердито. – Речь о твоих ошибках, а не о моих.

Он улыбнулся.

– Ошибках.

Она отвернулась.

На ум ей пришла недавняя сцена в южной части замка, свидетельницей которой она стала случайно. Был поздний вечер, и Агата, закончив свои дела, собралась навестить Харкера – по словам доктора, тот чувствовал себя значительно лучше, так что у ее визита не было практической пользы: ей просто хотелось поговорить.

Подойдя к двери комнаты Джонатана, она услышала доносившиеся из-за нее голоса.

– Я не могу. Не могу. Я – чудовище, – говорил голос Харкера. – Я не могу и не стану подвергать ее подобной опасности. И она не захочет... Когда узнает, она не захочет видеть меня.

– Твоя кровь полна ее любви и веры в тебя. Я чуть ими не подавился.

– Приятно слышать.

– Рад, что сумел доставить тебе удовольствие.

Узнав во втором собеседнике Дракулу, Агата хотела было сейчас же уйти, но что-то удержало ее.

Пару мгновений за дверью было тихо.

– Ты боишься не за нее, Джонатан, – Агата невольно вздрогнула, услышав в голосе Дракулы те же холодные нотки, что звучали в нем, когда он обещал ей ее убить. – Я знаю тебя не хуже тебя самого, и как все люди, ты далек от совершенства. Но прежде ты никогда не лгал себе.

В комнате что-то зашелестело, и раздались шаги, словно Харкер поднялся и принялся ходить из угла в угол.

– Ты боишься не за нее, – снова сказал Дракула. – Ты боишься себя, – он повысил голос, останавливая попытки ему возразить. – И тебе об этом известно.

Повисло молчание.

– Я... – проговорил было Джонатан.

– Но в таком случае, – перебил его Дракула, – тебе должно быть известно еще кое-что. – Вновь раздались шаги, и голос его сделался тише и глуше. – Чем дальше ты от нее сейчас и чем дольше прячешься, тем верней сомкнутся потом твои клыки на ее шее.

Пауза была долгой и полной ужаса.

– Это лишь вопрос времени, Джонатан, – нарушил тишину Дракула. – Подумай об этом.

Агата не стала ждать окончания разговора. Развернувшись, она сорвалась с места и, не заботясь о том, чтобы не обнаружить своего присутствия, помчалась прочь.

– Агата.

Она моргнула, очнувшись. Дракула стоял перед ней и встревоженно смотрел на нее. Агата вновь отвела глаза.

– Ты мог сказать мне, – произнесла она тихо, рассматривая тени от факелов, пляшущие на дальней стене. – Мог сказать, что я... Ты хоть представляешь, что я чувствовала все это время? Хоть представляешь, что я...

Произнеся последнее слово, она застыла. Смутное понимание, словно разрозненные аккорды знакомой музыки, мелькнуло внутри.

– Что случилось бы, если бы ты узнала? – прозвучал рядом с ней голос Дракулы.

– Я бы ушла. Не знаю, – рассеянно сказала Агата, все еще поглощенная собственными мыслями, в попытке сосредоточиться и ухватить... – Ты позволил бы мне уйти? – спросила.

– Почему я не должен был? – ответил он.

Агата уставилась на него в упор.

– Если я захочу сейчас...

– Ты свободна.

Он смотрел на нее, не отводя глаз.

Мерцающая на периферии сознания мысль вдруг обрела форму. Агата недоверчиво нахмурилась и отстраненно кивнула самой себе.

Но неужели все так просто?..

– Ты можешь уйти прямо сейчас, если захочешь, – вновь привлек ее внимание Дракула. – Если считаешь, что больше тебе здесь нечего делать, я тебя не держу.

Сделалось тихо, и в тишине Агата вдруг ощутила, как остро пахнет влажный тяжелый воздух, насыщенный ожиданием дождя.

Переведя на Дракулу взгляд, она кивнула еще раз.

– Мои исследования подошли к концу, – после долгой паузы сказала она.

– Есть результаты?

Она улыбнулась.

– Я совершила открытие.

Вежливое молчание было ей ответом.

– Я выяснила, чего боится граф Дракула, – проговорила Агата. – Чего он на самом деле боится.

Дракула окинул ее долгим взором.

– Я бы знал, – произнес он, – я был в твоей...

– Нет, – покачала головой Агата. – Я поняла это только сейчас.

Он стоял неподвижно и смотрел на нее.

– Ты все еще можешь убить меня, – сказала она. – Тогда ты не узнаешь.

Дракула глядел на нее, не отрываясь.

– Я слушаю, – коротко сказал он.

Она вновь улыбнулась и, сделав Дракуле знак следовать за ней, развернулась и двинулась к выходу из большого зала.

– Знаешь, что больше всего удивило меня, когда мы гуляли в лесу? – спросила она, останавливаясь на полпути спиной к двери.

Он смотрел вопросительно.

– То, как много во мне от животного?

Она рассмеялась и шагнула назад.

– Твоя одержимость этим не в пример больше. Нет, – сказала Агата уже серьезно. – Когда мы гуляли в лесу, когда ушли в самую чащу, меня поразило не то, насколько ты животное, а то, насколько ты человек. Когда ты не видел, солнечные лучи касались тебя, и ты не замечал этого.

– Этого не может... – начал Дракула.

Агата сделала еще шаг назад.

– Все те три вещи, о которых пишется в книгах, – невозможность без приглашения войти в дом, боязнь солнечного света и страх перед крестом, – это не три вещи. На самом деле – это всего одна.

Нащупав ручку двери, она открыла ее и вышла наружу спиной вперед. Солнечный свет ворвался в холл, заливая фигуру Агаты сияющим жидким золотом.

– Граф Дракула боится того же, чего и я, – улыбаясь, сказала Агата. – Того же, чего все мы боимся в конце концов. И от чего он не мог оторваться все это время в моей крови.

Дракула шагнул вперед и остановился с другой стороны двери. Несколько мгновений он оставался в полумраке холла, глядя на Агату.

– Но если это так, и моя идея верна, – не отрывая от него взгляда, продолжила она, – ему не страшны на самом деле ни чужой дом, ни крест, ни солнце.

Спустя секунду она очутилась в его объятиях. В потоке солнечного света, ощущая Дракулу вверху и снизу, и вокруг и чувствуя, как ей передается дрожь его большого тела.

– Агата, – голос Дракулы, зарывшегося лицом в ее плечо, звучал чуть глуховато, – мне жаль разочаровывать тебя, но ты ошиблась.

Агата попыталась отодвинуться.

– Но разве ты...

– Все это время, – он вновь прижал ее к себе, целуя в щеку, – все это время я не мог остановиться не потому, что был не в силах оторваться от _этого_ в твоей крови, а потому, что был не в силах оторваться от тебя.

Крупная капля дождя внезапно коснулась лица Агаты. За ней – другая, третья, и через минуту она и Дракула уже стояли под теплым летним ливнем.

Отстранившись от Агаты, но продолжая обнимать ее, Дракула поднял голову и взглянул на небо.

– Жаль, – сказал он тихо, – мне было мало.

Агата улыбнулась, смаргивая воду со слипшихся ресниц.

– Не страшно. Будет еще.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * Coup de grâce (фр.) – удар милосердия. Разновидность удара, который наносится либо охотником тяжело раненому или находящемуся на грани смерти животному, либо же солдатом своему противнику соответственно, которому невозможно оказать медицинскую помощь. (Информация из Википедии – свободной энциклопедии:  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%80_%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%8F).
> 
> ** Bon appétit! (фр.) – Приятного аппетита!


End file.
